User talk:RedNovaTyrant
Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:40, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Request for help Hello, do you have any suggestions I can implement to make a fresh, consistent, and effective narrative as possible, if you do, just message my talk page. Thank you, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Thank you for that Thank you for helping me with my story idea, now I just need a good name for it. My CP is about the spirit of a white Labrador, it roams the highway it died on, there is an urban legend about it, which I shall delve into for my story. Talk Pages Hi RedNova, I'm sorry, but blanking talking pages is against the rules. The talk page serves as a public record of accounts. Vngel W (talk) 18:51, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :No biggie! ;) :Side note: Remember, to sign your posts on pages with: ~~~~. As you noticed, pages can get messy real quick and get hard to track who said what. : Vngel W (talk) 19:01, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Review wanted Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 01:31, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello, are you there mate? I need you to re-review my draft, I changed a little detail about Cooper, I want you to tell me how it looks. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy :Yup, I just did. Remember, it might take some time for people to review, just be patient. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 01:38, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Another review wanted Hello, I need another review for my pasta draft, I just want to know, does it need more work, or is it ready for primetime? Review Request Would you mind reading my story that's in the workshop? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627743 :Yup, sure thing. I'll read it when I get home, so I'd expect a review in about an hour :) :RedNovaTyrant (talk) 18:54, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you sir, L0CKED334 (talk) 19:08, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Idea wanted for a new pasta Hello Red Nova, I am back to thank you for your review of my pasta draft. Now I have a question. Do you have any ideas that can help me write a new pasta draft while taking a break from the one about the demon Labrador? My concept is about a pregnant woman that slowly goes insane and kills people she thinks are responsible for her husband's death. :When coming up with a concept for a creepypasta, I don't usually initially think about what MIGHT gross out or scare other people. Rather, I look for something that creeps ME out, so I can draw from that fear and craft it into a story. And hopefully, even if others aren't as scared of that thing as you, you can write it in such a way that it does. :The concept you've presented doesn't hold a lot of sense, but then again it is just a concept. Ask yourself these questions if you plan to write that: why is the woman going insane. How did her husband die? Why be pushed to the point of murdering other men she thinks killed her husband? (That one needs good build up and reason for the reader to accept it) What importance does the pregnancy hold? What's the twist? Where is the horror stemming from? Do YOU find this idea terrifying? That's the ultimate question, because if it doesn't scare you in some facet, how can you write it to BE scary? RedNovaTyrant (talk) 16:31, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I understand, thank you for giving your advice. I shall write my story out the best I can at the workshop. Review wanted I have written a second part to my story. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628363 Read it and then give your review. Review Request I know you enjoyed the first part and I have the second in the writer's workshop. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628372 L0CKED334 (talk) 21:43, August 28, 2018 (UTC) New review wanted Oi, I modified my draft. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628391#16 Is it any better? Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Would you mind taking a look at this one: Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Red Nova Tyrant, I saw that you nominated Damnation 101. Thank you. Win or not, that made my day! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:43, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, RedNovaTyrant! This is a follow-up to the message you left on my forums a while ago. I've read over your profile, and I really like a lot of your work. However, my favorite thus far has to be "The Shifts," and I'd be honored to narrate it, if you'd allow me! :) If you were to agree, I'd probably have it out on September 25th, according to my schedule (as long as that's alright with you; depending on the time of your reponse, though, it may have to be later than that, like the 2nd or 9th). Sorry for such a late reply to this! But thank you so much for volunteering your awesome stories to my channel, nontheless. :D SpiritVoices (talk) 22:48, September 16, 2018 (UTC) (PS: Also, would you mind if I censored the one curse word you have in it? It would just be changing 'shit' to 'stuff.' I'm trying to say as little swears as possible to make my channel that much more accessible. Thank you again in advance!) No Time to Expain Hop in. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:17, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Hello, my name is Anissa I was hoping we can be friends and talk more I am very new to this I hope I can get some advice ^^ 1542729369087|''This is me but feel free to follow me on my social media Instagram @Joseph754151 '' 1543260563997|''Italic text'' btw feel free to add me and stuff hope we can talk sometimes An author you might like Hey, just out of curiosity, have you read the stories by Shadowsimmer77? His stories have a lot of parallels to yours in that they share similar thematic elements and are all set in a loose continuity. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 22:12, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Horrortales Wiki Invite You have been invited to Horror tales Wiki It is a wiki that has 88 pages and many scary stories, pictures and videos it would be great if you could contribute by writing your own stories or posting pictures and videos! Good tails doll (talk) 03:11, December 2, 2018 (UTC) A Heads-Up Please message the author before removing any foreword. While you may find it superfluous, they may not. I've reverted your other edits where you removed their openings. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :I can drop a line to Cleric about it to get it sorted out. While "This is my first story" does get a bit repetitive, I'm hesitant to remove any preamble as it can be a bit of a slippery slope when determining what's pertinent and what isn't with a writer's inclusions. I'd rather leave it as is or message the author to get their input before removing anything they chose to include in a story. Sorry for the complications. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Frankenstein I'll have to sit down and give it a look when I get some time this weekend after my exams. It's possible that an abridged version was used. I'll reference some other sites and check. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Notice Just to remind you, we have a rule against replying to super-old blogs, especially ones made by users who are no longer active on the wiki. That said, if you do still want to get in touch with the author of the blog you recently commented on, you can leave a message on their talk page letting them know about the contest. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:53, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question Regarding Fixing Stories Typically if you spot issues on a story (mechanical like punctuation, capitalization, spelling, grammatical, etc.), it is alright to fix them. Our main concern is people making stylistic changes (altering contractions, adding/removing spaces in sentences to make the single/double spaced, and changing the number of periods in ellipses). We made a blog in the past discouraging some types of edits (mostly stylistic ones) to older stories and I made a how-to guide on edits if you want more clarification. As for stories that have been grandfathered in under our quality standards, I typically see stories from before 2012 being left up due to their historical significance for creepypastas. That being said. if you have any concerns about a story that you are unsure of the overall quality, I'd generally look at the page's history to see when it was posted and if anyone marked it for review at any time. If you still have questions or genuinely think the story needs review, you can always message an admin for clarification. I added the letters for Frankenstein, removed the book category, fixed the author name, and added chapters, but keep an eye on it on the off-chance I overlooked anything. The exams went well, I have another exam tomorrow and then a week and a half break until a back-to-back exam. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:25, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: A Request Hi, I chatted briefly with Helel. He doesn't seem that warm about the idea. I am going to hold on doing anything until he says to proceed. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 19:45, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Reddit Author Hello I am the author of Vampire in The National Park, The Quantum Vampire, The Thirteenth Vampire, Cycle of The Vampire. Here is my reddit page. https://www.reddit.com/user/Celephais_1985 RE: A Request Nice to "meet" ya, Red. I've seen you around the site, read some of your stuff. I'll admit I've only read the first few 'chapters' of the collaboration. I'll check in with Helel, see if I can't help out. I haven't finished a story in four months. Certainly not from lack of trying. Maybe this will help me climb out of that hole. Thanks for letting me know what's up. See ya around the site. --Kolpik (talk) 16:20, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Credit I would advise leaving a message on their talk page (or email if provided) if you feel like you need to credit it. Unfortunately a lot of stories posted before 2014 do not have an author citation and we cannot say with 100% certainty that they are the original author (unless specifically stated, although that still requires verification). Given that a lot of people who were active before 2014 aren't around anymore, getting a response from them to confirm authorship isn't very likely. I would not cite any author in a story without confirmation as that can lead to misattribution and un-necessary conflict and claims of plagiarism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:44, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: M4R I'm aware of them. As it currently stands, both are on the fence with me leaning towards deletion on at least one of them, but have been posted to the writer's workshop so I'm giving the authors an opportunity to revise/fix up their stories. I have decided to wait an amount of time until I'm certain that the author has gotten the feedback they've needed and been able to (or decided not to) revise their stories. I used to add a deadline to the M4R posts, but it comes off as a bit of unnecessary editing that bumps a story that needs work up in the RA feed so I'm currently playing the waiting game to see if the author takes the feedback they've gotten and applies it to their story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:06, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :Nah, I typically check the M4R and deletion tags every morning and have been trying to remove the tags or remove the stories on the weekend when I have an hour of free time I can devote to something other than clinical pathology, pharmacology, epidemiology, EVS, Pathology II, and shelter medicine. I've also petitioned the other admin to weigh in on some stories as well so that number should be dropping shortly. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:17, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thanks man. Out of curiosity, how did you find out? I didn't even know until I came home an hour ago and saw my name in orange, and I don't see it mentioned in Discord. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 01:21, June 24, 2019 (UTC)